Broken Roads
by AgumonFTW
Summary: I'm terrible with these but uh.. Natsu was a Soldier for a war that ended 10 years ago, the war left Magnolia in rough shape but over time they rebuilt. Natsu will run into people he wished he never did. Can the Scarlet haired women help him with his past? Or will he put Magnolia into another war? Other pairs will be mentioned later on. I have a habit of using swears, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, everyone! So, I decided to re write the entire "The lonely one" story, In an attempt to have it make more sense. It'll have the same story plot, with extras. Everything will be explained way better than it was before.**

**I'm rating it M only because I tend to like writing dark story lines (gore and such) and for a possible lemon; Don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm going to leave the story as being a NatsuxErza, Itll be a romance, tragedy, action, and whatever the hell else I can think of adding lol.**

**If for some odd reason this doesn't do as well as my other story that I started Ill just continue the other, just something about the other story seemed off and it was missing like the entire plot on to why things were happening and it just seemed horrible.**

**My writing skills may not be the best but bear with me!**

**So, with all of that being said; Lets try again! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, but I do own this idea. **

**The Lonely One**

**Chapter 1: The Wandering One**

** It all began, 10 years ago. The war that changed Magnolia as we know it. The war between Good and Evil, or so everyone thought; but its not true. The war was more of a conflict between the king and some of the lower class citizens, they've had enough with his laws; his rules. He was harsh and known for his cynical ways. He didn't care for the people of Magnolia but the rich didn't care, No. The rich likes his power, they liked his ways.**

** The more he was cruel the more money the rich made. Doesn't make sense, right? Those he tortured and killed had power elsewhere in Fiore, between business men, stockbrokers, to even the heads of certain states. His power had no ending, So he thought.**

**Many clans around Fiore started to rebel, they wanted change, they wanted a brighter future; one where this so called "king" didn't rule. One, where they could take charge of what was going on behind the scenes without the corruptness of the rich. **

**Man, the rich are horrible people. Right? Well, no.. Not all of them were evil or corrupt, not all of them had their hands in someone elses pockets. Some worked hard, they stuck up for the lower classes. Thats when it began. The war.**

** Its started off with rebels slowly harassing the government and its employees but it soon escalated when the king thought it would be a good idea to send troops to Magnolia.**

**The fighting soon started with the rebels clearly losing, day after day the Kings troops would slaughter the little rebel groups. The king also had a secret Army, or more like a secret organization that didn't have to abide by the rules of the king. **

**This group was merciless, they killed everyone. Rebel or not, if you even looked at this group chances are you're already dead, or worse. This group was notorious for its torturing and killing techniques. **

**The rebels almost disbanded when some of the wealthier men/women decided it was their turn to help, they started aiding by giving the rebels, weapons, artillery and even medical supplies. The rebels finally gained a foothold back on Magnolia. The King was becoming desperate, his supply of troops began to dwindle when they realized the king they fought for was a corrupt scumbag who could careless for the people.**

** The Kings time was up, even his most deadly troops decided they would no longer waste their time for their "king", sure the money was good, and killing was amazingly fun for them, they all had some sort of blood lust but it subsided while the King was over ran.**

**One by one men and women charged into the kings castle, slaughter those who would still stand by his side. Well.. Lets just say the rest is History..**

** This all happened 10 years ago, the city of Magnolia was being rebuilt, Fiore is no longer in turmoil. Though the devastation that the war brought was massive. The landscape outside of Magnolia had to be sealed off, due to poisons and other toxins that lingered in the air.. Even after 10 years the toxins weren't dispersing, So Magnolias new leaders thought up the idea to build a massive wall around the city, keeping people in while others out..**

**Somewhere in a small village not too far away from Magnolia we meet our pink haired friend..**

2:30 AM.

"What in the fuck.." The boy growled while slowly rolling out of bed, Its been awhile since he's been able to actually sleep, you see he has a past.. One a lot darker than most people could imagine. The things you imagine in nightmares was this boys life, his reality.

Natsu walked towards a rotting wood table and pulled up a plastic chair, took a seat and rummaged through his jacket pocket till he found his new found addiction. He pulled the short white stick out of the package brought it up to his mouth and lit it.

No, he did not use a lighter. He doesn't remember when it happened but he knows for sure it wasn't too long after the war his new found "powers" started to surge through his body. He was no longer human, at least that's what he thought.

Natsu glared at his finger tips for a little while before snapping the flame out and focusing his attention on the cigarette that now rested on his lips.

He scratched the top of his head trying to remember everything he saw in his nightmare..

"Its no use..UGH!" He let out a tired sigh before walking towards a flight of stairs, with each step he took, the steps would make a loud creaking noise. And with each step he felt closer and closer to just falling through, he let out a tiny laugh at the thought of falling through the stairs and no longer being able to get out of the basement._ 'I guess I'd have that problem if I was human..' _He thought.

Reaching the top of the stairs he headed for the door and made his way outside, It was cold out but the coldness didn't really affect Natsu. He was always warm, even if there was a blizzard and it was negative 30 outside, he'd still some how be warm; and honestly he couldn't complain.

Making his way towards the center of what looked to be a run down village, he stopped in the center near a statue of a man with what looked to be a trench coat though he was rather short and had a strange mustache.

'_I wonder what that man was like..' _Natsu pondered in his thoughts for a moment before continuing his trek towards a rather large hill, on top of the hill sat one lonely tree. The tree was bursting with color, which was rather strange to Natsu but he didn't put much thought into it.

After a few minutes he reached the top of the hill and rested his back on the tree, trying to let go of all the hatred that burnt inside of him, he doesn't even remember what he hated so much but it had to be something of his past that he forgot, seeing as he doesn't really remember what happened between now and the past 10 years.. It's all a blur besides the war.

Natsu remembers the war pretty well, except the people he fought with.. This aggravated the shit out of him, no matter how hard he tried to remember who he fought with, he just couldn't seem to put a finger on who they were.

His organization was in charge of the kings dirty work, they were brutal. They alone nearly wiped out an entire village of women and children. The pink haired boy couldn't remember why they had to kill everyone, but he never questioned those in charge of him.

'Those faces...I remember them too well.' Natsu closed his eyes before he fell back asleep into the world of his past. The bags under his eyes and the way he carried himself gave everything away, he never slept, and he was constantly moving. He never stayed in one area for too long, he doesn't quite remember why but he just never felt safe, as if someone was watching him.

He was slowly starting to slip away from reality, his thoughts of being watched drove him crazy.

He'd yell and scream, hoping someone would appear from the darkness. He'd rather know it was actually someone watching him than his own thoughts toying with him.. Making his life more and more difficult.

The boy let out a small sigh leaning his head back against the tree; "10 years ago, huh.. The things I did at 14..Those things were not meant to be done by a kid." he continued to frown at what he was "made" to do. Of course in his mind he was always forced to do things, he never had any free will till the war ended and all his comrades just disappeared into the thin air.

This was all routine for our pinkette, each night around the same time he'd wake up screaming, or sweating, sometimes he'd wake up engulfed in flames. Natsu would have no choice but to wake up and begin his slow and miserable life, he'd always find himself relaxing next to this tree. It was somewhat comforting to Natsu, he also had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He doesn't know why but the thought of losing the scarf made him sad. He felt like it was a piece of his past that was actually good, which was rare for him. He was trained every day by Soldier of the king. He of course wasn't the only one, plenty of kids were ripped from their homes before the war started, soon they were trained and ready to kill anything.

The techniques the King used to train his new Soldiers were beyond inhumane, they were against all humanity itself. If they messed up in the slightest it was all over; They'd be tortured and beaten for days until whatever hope glistened in their eyes faded. Their eyes had no soul behind them. That's what the king wanted, these Soldiers would never disobey him, he was wrong though.

Natsu remembers the organization splitting apart, some still wanted to fight and kill while others were over the war and ready to do anything else but fight.

Natsu snapped back into reality reaching into his pocket again hoping for find a cigarette or two left but he was out of luck,

"Pffft" his lips curled at the thought of going into Magnolia to "buy" another pack.

'_Maybe this time Ill run into someone who wants to fight, that always gives my life some sort of meaning' _His hands lit up as he smacked his knuckles together "That's it! I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu let the flame die out as he started making a sprint for the Magnolia wall.

After running for 15 minutes he reached the wall, the wall was roughly 6 stories high made of steel and other metals. He cocked a grin before lowering his posture and springing himself up as hard as he possibly could, before reaching the top he started to lose momentum so he lit the bottom of his boots on fire to give him an extra boost.

Reaching the top of the wall, he looked all over. The city was coming together nicely, the building were more futuristic looking than the old style but still nice regardless.  
He grinned and licked his lips "Here I come Magnolia!" He shouted before jumping off the wall.

**End chapter.**

**Chapter two will be released some time this week, I think.  
Anyways please Review and Favorite! I appreciate any feed back, Im not the best at going in depth, but Ill try.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the Character unless its OC. Enjoy.

This Chapter is kind of like what happened to him during his disappearance after the war and where he started in the first Chapter, if its confusing Ill make this Chapter 1.

**Second Chapter: Magnolia.**

**The war, the flashbacks. He barely remembers any of it, just bits and pieces. He was young, just like the rest of the ones ripped from their homes. He started training at 6, as soon as he turned 12 they sent him on assassinations. He came back successfully every time, never failing and always leaving the scene clear of any ties to what the King was doing.  
**_**"Natsu my boy!" The king summoned the little boy to his side, blood covered the pinkettes clothes and face.**_

_**The King snapped his fingers, his servants washing Natsu's face as the blood was washed away by white clothes. "How did your mission go?"  
His Pink hair covering his eyes, the boy stared at the ground "It was.. Successful"  
"That's my boy! Good job. Now, we'll have another mission soon for you, this time you'll need to be more ruthless than before. There's a village east of here, go there and kill the leader and his family. Make examples of them."**_

"Understood"

**A week later:**

**The mission was a success, Natsu killed the leader in the village as well as his family. He then strung them up in the middle of the village to make an example to those who'd defy the King.**

**Normally the pinkette would return back to the King as soon as he completed a mission but this time was different, he had no desire to go back.  
The blood that was spilled by his own hands started replaying in his head at night, at the age of 12, Natsu was having worse nightmares than someones who's lived an entirety of a war.**

** The War was dying down, The Kings Assassins were becoming obsolete as they slowly disbanded to watch the Kingdom burn.  
Natsu took this opportunity and ran, he ran as far as he could through the destroyed ruins of cities, villages, and forests. After running for weeks, he came to a stop, he was weak from not eating or drinking anything for awhile; there was nothing in sight for him to eat or drink either.**

**At 12, the boy was ready to die. He's done more things than anyone would've wanted to, the dead imprinted into his brain the memories of destroying lives and property.  
He gave up, he laid down in the only patch of grass that somehow survived all the bombing and fires – looking into the sky it was beautiful the sun was setting behind a few straggly clouds that left the sky looking a pinkish/orange.**

That's when he heard it. The voice. It was quiet at first, slowly beckoning for him to reply.  
"Would you do anything to change a world you helped destroy?"

"**The darkness that impedes you can be washed away"  
"Give in boy, you can't fight this, the darkness consumes all."**

**Natsu didn't realize it at first but him giving up on life, has beckoned things that only existed in nightmares.  
Natsus POV:  
**

**'My body.. It feels like its being consumed by a void, No. This can't be described, my body is slowly fading into this blackness'  
Natsu was slowly consumed by the darkness that called him, lost in a void surrounded by utter darkness and not a single glint of light, he was losing hope.  
His memories were replaying in his head, over and over and over and over and over...  
Till he lost all sanity, he tugged at his hair – screaming for someone or something to rid him of the pain of these memories and rid him of his dark past.  
After what seemed like an eternity Natsu became numb, he just floated there with a blank gaze.**

**A voice was finally heard, it was dark and deep;**

"**Do you believe in Heaven or Hell? Do you believe in Fairy Tails – boy?"**

**Natsu couldn't answer his body was still in shock from what happened to him, it felt like his flesh was being pulled back slowly all the way up to his head where it stopped.**

"**You're stronger than you think. None of us had much hope you'd survive." The voice trailed off "Ill tell you a little story, one that predates almost time itself. A Fairy Tail or nightmare. I guess its all about how you'll perceive it, A long time ago Dragons, and Demons existed on this very Earth, the same Earth that you petty humans destroy willingly and unwillingly.  
Dragons and Demons roamed this planet freely, never truly caring for one another – most of us minded our own business; Dragons to the sky – Demons to the ground. Both sides were happy with this, until.. A Demon, one of the Lords as you will decided he wanted to test the limits of the peace between Dragon and Demon; he took flight.  
Of course it wasn't a huge deal at first, but more and more Demons decided to try and one by one the Demons ascended into Dragon domain. Long story short, the peace was broken. War between the two ravaged most of the Earth, causing Hurricanes, Earthquakes, Eruptions – all along the continents, no area was left unscathed. Allies were made, as well as enemies. No matter what happened both sides understood more fighting would cause this world to collapse, and that's when both beings disappeared from this world; Dragons taking the Heavens.. Demons taking Hell." The voice trailed off one more time before letting out a loud sigh, "You are to fix this World and its corruptness, OR you are to bend it at your will. Both will have consequences and both will have rewards, your memories will be erased" then he mumbed "kinda."  
"You will be trained, by both Dragon and Demon. You will learn both techniques and use them to your advantage in battle, The Dragons fire will be your light, as the Demons magic and aura will be your darkness, combine the two and you will be unstoppable."**

The Dark figure looked down at Natsu "Do you want to become something more? Whether it be for good, or for evil?"  
The scarring on Natsu was fading, though some were to deep to ever fully fade. His body was covered from head to toe in deep lacerations and scar tissue.  
"I do." Was all he could muster up before falling into a deep sleep.

The World was changed when Natsu finally awoke, though where he was stayed the same. It was still devastated by the war with trees and wildlife trying to gain a hold yet again.

Natsu walked on for what seemed like an eternity but he never seemed to get hungry or tired. Both in which would hit him like a brick later on.. He hasn't slept since he last awoke from those nightmares, or what he thought was nightmares. 'Tch, what a crazy ass dream.. Dragons and Demons" he whispered to himself.

Finally he stopped, and reality hit him in the face, He was taller 6' 1" maybe? He also had a bit more muscle, as his abs were harder than he remembers, he's more developed - more Mature.  
He was awe struck that the thought of what he had just experienced was actually true and he really has become strong but _'how could he test if it was true'_ he thought, now that he was focusing more he could hear almost everything, and could see perfectly clear in the darkness.

_Woah.. _He raised his hands to his face seeing his veins pulsating a dark orange, he focused harder and harder until the orange that was in his veins was now fully engulfing his hands. Natsu could create fire out of nothing, the fire was intense even if it was in such a small amount.

He became excited and also a bit worried. He doesn't really remember much from what happened after he fell asleep on that patch of the grass probably years ago.

_Ill have no problem finding a place to crash with these powers I guess' _The pinkette ran, as fast as possible, exceeding any speed a human could think of reaching, fire engulfing his feet with each step giving him more speed; thats when he stumbled upon a scorched and run down village.

_I feel like I've been here before, but Im not sure when or.. Why.  
"Your memories will be erased, kinda."  
_He remembers that part pretty clearly, now the thought of sleeping crept up on him, if he slept he may start remember the past, remembering the things he wanted so desperately to be erased.

He finally sunk down in the middle of the street, dropping to his knees with his head down and bangs covering the upper half of his face, He wasn't prepared for this – memories.  
_Guess I won't be sleeping at all.. Ill just have to stay up and hope I don't ever get tired, yea it'll work._

Hours went by and the sun was starting to rise. _'Its as beautiful as I remember' _Natsu sat there letting the warm sun rays bounce of his face. After a few minutes he finally stood up and headed towards an older looking apartment house, it was brick with the front stairs dismantled, windows blown out, brick crumbling at every edge of the home; '_Sturdy enough I guess' _ as he jumped up through the front door and headed for what looked like a basement.  
END

**Alright, so that was Chapter 2. Its a little short but I'm guessing most my chapter will run between 1.5 and 2k words. I'm aiming for about 10 – 15 chapters, but who knows. Please Review and Favorite! I appreciate it :) OH, and if there's some spelling errors cause I know there is bound to be some mess ups, just let me know and Ill re read it. I normally just write and upload hoping for the best ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, and blah blah.**

**Chapter 3.  
**Jumping down the wall that surrounded the city from the outside World, Natsu landed on his feet and threw his hood on over his head, It's been awhile since he's been here and it most definitely has changed, hopefully for the better he thought.

Making his way down towards the center of the city he found himself starring at a large billboard with a short man with a large mustache, the man looked familiar.

The billboard read "Help today and build a better tomorrow"

Natsu let out a chuckle 'as if that's ever going to happen'. As he looked around he noticed other signs saying stuff about magic and wonders of the new world.

He didn't really pay much attention to that though, the World of magic was definitely seemed like a new one but it could easily lead humans or new found mages down a dark road; hopefully not though.

Putting his hands back into his coat pockets he continued walking to a nearby store, he had some money left from when he first ran away from the kingdom, normally he'd just find cigarettes by just searching houses but he's ran out of places to look – so now he has to buy them.

This is the first time he's even been around people in a long time, hes been trying his hardest to avoid coming to the city and of course most people looked at him weird, how could you not? He had dark eyes and pink hair, he wasn't natural.

Walking into the store he noticed the cashier was half asleep, walking up to him he asked for a pack of the cheapest cigarettes they had the man said these were the cheapest ones as he hands Natsu a blue pack with only about 12 cigarettes in it _'They'll do' _ he thought as he handed the man his money, luckily for him the currency hasn't really changed besides the slight value drop of a dollar.

It was late, maybe 10 or 11? Natsu wasn't sure but the city was still pretty busy. The city seemed to liven up more when it was later, walking a few blocks away from the store he noticed some magic stands with people trying to show off whatever magic ability they had, some could make ice and others could transform certain material. Natsu has never seen magic besides his own of course.  
'When did magic even start existing?' He said quietly to himself

"Well son it started about 6 or so years ago, after the war ended the higher ups or politicians were messing with some dangerous stuff in attempts to become stronger. Whatever they made ended up exploding and lingering in the air, as the years went by whatever lingered in the air started giving people special abilities or magic as you would."  
Natsu looked to see who just answered that, he scanned next to him left and right but couldn't see who was talking to him..  
"Uh hum" the man got Natsus attention again

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! I thought that was some creepy voice in my head" Natsu let out an awkward laugh as he looked to the short man besides him who looked awfully familiar.. "You look really familiar, do I know you?"

"Personally probably not but you may have seen me on the billboard over there." The short man pointed to the billboard Natsu looked at earlier and it clicked  
"Oh.. I see. So who are you?" Natsu asked

"The name is Makarov, Dreyar Makarov but everyone calls me Master Makarov and who might you be? I've never seen you around here before."

Natsu stopped walking and stared blankly at nothing: Shit, If I tell him I'm from outside the wall he'll probably have me arrested or something, Think Natsu Think. Oh well, fuck it.  
"I'm from outside the wall." Was all he could muster up

The man looked really intrigued "Outside the wall huh? How do you survive out there? Is there food and shelter? I haven't left this city in a long time."

"Its er.. I don't know, I don't have the urge to eat really. I guess I seek shelter under some trees during the night." He lied

"Well, why not stay in Magnolia? I'm sure I can find you somewhere to stay!"

The pinkette thought about it, he still didn't really like people that much he didn't think he could trust him, but then again this man does seem nice and there isn't anything really suspicious about him..

Snapping out of his thoughts he agreed to the mans request

"I own a small guild over there, we're kind of like the authority around here, making sure people keep the peace and such." Makarov said while rubbing his mustache "By the way..What's your name young man?"

"The name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" the pinkette extended his hand forward to shake Makarovs hand. '_Thats the right thing to do right?'_  
The master took his hand and shook it, but he didn't instantly let go.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Natsu. Might I ask.. Where did you get all those scars from?"  
_'Fuck, I forgot how noticeable those were..'  
_Natsu scratched the back of his head as he started to sweat drop

"You said you came from outside the wall, yes? What were you doing out there?" Makarov tightened his grip on Natsu's hand not showing any sign of letting go.

'I uhm.. I'm not sure' he admitted dropped his head and the slight smile he had on his face faded into complete sadness.

"I see, well. We'll discuss this further after some much needed rest, by the looks of it you haven't slept in awhile. So let us go so I can introduce you to everyone"

Natsu nodded as Makarov dropped his hand letting go of his grip.

After walking for about another 5 minutes dodging people who were to ignorant to move they arrived at a building, It was pretty big with some enormous doors and 2 pillars on each side with some sort of insignia etched into them.  
"Before we go in.. Uhm, could I ask you for a favor?" Natsu asked sheepishly as he awaited for the mans reply

"A favor already? Alright, what is it?"

"I don't get along well with people, so...If I'm staying here, is there a way I can sleep like away from others?"

"Hmm? I think I can find a place for you" was all he said as he opened up the two enormous doors that led into a massive room.

"Well Natsu, welcome to Fairy Tail!" The master shouted grabbing the attention of everyone in the Guild.

Natsu shuddered a little at how many people were there, so he kept his head down and his hood up trying to avoid any eye contact.

The Master was waving to Natsu telling to him to tag along as they walked through a path with tables on both sides, at the end of the path there was a bar with a white haired bartender(?) behind it,  
"Welcome back Master" she waved to him and pointed to the man that was besides him, "Who's that?"  
"Mira this is Natsu, Natsu this is Mira. She's like the second in command here."

"Hi Natsu its nice to meet you! Would you like a drink or something to eat?" She asked him

"Ill pass, thank you though. Though is there anyway I can uhm just head to a room?" Natsu looked towards the master who nodded and headed up a set of stairs.  
"You'll have to introduce yourself to everyone else tomorrow, if you're ok with that."  
Natsu nodded in agreement though he didn't think he'd actually stay the entire night here. It was too warm, the people seemed.. Too friendly, he didn't deserve friendly.

They stopped at the end of a hallway, it was quiet so he assumed nobody really stayed here overnight, Makarov unlocked the door and allowed Natsu to enter, it was small with a little window behind a pretty small bed, at the end of the bed rested a small foot locker and over to the right was a bureau.  
"Will this room do?"

Natsu nodded "Thank you."

"If you need anything just head downstairs, most people will be here till about 12ish before leaving"

With that being said the Master closed the door to let Natsu have some privacy.  
He could hear chatter from downstairs but he tried blocking it out as he laid down next to the bed, the bed he slept on before was barely even a bed. He figured the floor was a bit more suited for him anyways, after drifting in and our of consciousness he finally fell asleep but not for long.

After about an hour his nightmares started to come back, he started losing control of his magic. It didn't happen often but when he did lose control.. Someone was either gonna get really hurt or worse.

He started rocking back and forth on the floor before opening his eyes and shooting up, his eyes were pitch black and the flame around him went from orange and red to just black with a little dark blue.

The temperature of the room shot up as well as the temperature of downstairs were everyone stopped there talking and laughing to figure out how the hell the temperature spiked.

Makarov was the first to act, followed by Mira and a Scarlet haired women. Once they reached the top of the steps it felt like a sauna as sweat poured down their faces. They sprinted to the end of the hall where Natsu was sleeping, they couldn't touch the door knob so they had to kick it down.  
The Master looked to Mira as she nodded, and they both went full force into the door entering what felt like hell as the room sweltered

Shocked they all froze in place to see Natsu sitting up covered in dark flames.  
They started shouting his name at first but it had no effect, finally Makarov threw whatever he could at him, finally bringing the boy to his senses. Natsu instantly fell back with his hands over his face trying to cover the tears that were edging there way out.  
"I need to leave." was all Natsu said before sitting back up

Makarov was the first to act as he stopped Natsu by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know you're safe here, right?"

The boy nodded

"Then why leave?" Makarov quietly asked trying to be as comforting as he could be "Mira, grab some water, please."  
Mira nodded and left the room, leaving behind Natsu, Makarov and another women.

"I.. I've hurt people.." Natsu was shaking and his voice was weak

"Erza, can you get Wendy? I want to see if she help heal these scars" Erza agreed.

"I know who you are." Makarov said while taking his hand off Natsu's shoulder.

"You and a group of other slaughtered the people in a village I was staying at."

Natsu's eyes widened

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know how the king was with you and the others. You didn't know what was right or what was wrong, you were trained to kill just like the others. Its tragic and I miss my friends and family but I made new friends here, started a guild where all are accepted. Even you."

"I don't belong here, I'm dark. I've been corrupt for so long all I know is pain, I hate it; But its who I am. Not only was I trained by the king to kill people, I'm pretty sure I also picked up demonic powers as well."

"How is that even possible? You said you've been living outside the walls, how do you have an abilities at all?" Intrigued the Master sat down and started to listen to what Natsu had to tell him, from whatever memory he has.  
"I see.."

But before Makarov could ask anything else, Mira, Erza and Wendy entered the room.  
Natsu showed Wendy the scars that traced his body and left nothing pure.

Everyone looked at him with horror, Natsu was still young yet he's been through more than anyone.

Wendy shook her head, saying there wasn't much she could do. Natsu forced a smile and told her it was ok, and thanks for trying.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for the help, I think I'll be going now.."  
But before he could leave the room Erza instantly grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back against the wall.  
Makarov instantly sweat dropped as did Mira and Wendy.  
"You will be staying here for the night. And tomorrow you can think of what your doing, but for now Ill watch you and make sure you don't go crazy again."  
The Master agreed and left Natsu and Erza alone, at least he won't be going anywhere. Makarov thought.

Natsu sat where he was thrown for the rest of the night, avoiding any temptation of sleep.

"I'm fine, you know. You don't really have to watch me.." Natsu said cautiously but also sincerely.  
Its not like I can fall asleep anyways...

"I don't want my guild burning down.. Thank you very much, besides by the time I go to bed someone else can watch you until I return. Besides, I thought maybe you'd wanna talk a little and vent.. If you want" Erza eyed him with a smile on her face..  
Natsus eyes widened and he became a bit fidgety "I don't deserve this, I deserve to be hated."

"Nobody deserves to be hated Natsu.."

"I – I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking.." he sounded disappointed, because he was. Finally he had the chance to talk to someone and he's to afraid to tell her about himself.. _'If I tell her, she'll hate me.. Makarov is older he can somewhat sympathize with me.. But this girl, shes young and I highly doubt shes ever had to go through anything too tragic'._

__**BOOM, end of the chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm still trying to write longer chapters but yea.. Anyways Thank you for reading and please right a review, favorite? Hell even follow!  
**Just to clear up the last part a bit, Natsu told Makarov a little of his history. Not all of it, mainly because he can't remember and secondly he doesn't want to be hated even more. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima and blah blah blah.

**Chapter 4: Day dreaming**

'_Hey Natsu, look over here!' A dark haired boy pointed down to a river that zig zagged through a Mountain  
'So cool!' The mischievous grin never leaving the pinkettes face as he leaped off the cliff and down towards the rushing river._

_After watching the river for a little while: screams could be heard off in the distance as Natsu realized that the dark haired boy – Grey, was no longer beside him. The river started to run red as bodies ever so gently floated downwards to Natsus position. The screaming intensified as a hand reached up to where Natsu stood in complete and utter shock, shaking his head and covering his ears wouldn't stop the pictures that played in front of him. The hand finally reached his leg 'Why did you have to kill us boy?' the hand was by itself with no body attached as it slithered up his skin. With his eyes wide and screams deafening - _"Natsu wake up!" The womens voice was able to reach him before anything bad happened in reality as he snapped up, eyes dark and panting heavily.  
"It was only a nightmare Natsu" Erza placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder letting him know he was save

Its been a few weeks since Makarov allowed Natsu to stay at the Guild under a few conditions of course. He was to sleep near Erza, who didn't really mind as long as she was helping and he didn't try any funny business. He also made Natsu join the Guild, of course Natsu wasn't happy about it but he thought it may be a stepping stone to getting better. So he thought.

Night after Night Natsu has almost the same nightmare every night, the blood, the bodies, the faces, never changing as they were imprinted in Natsus mind – even if he couldn't remember the names or how he did it.  
"I'm fine.. I think" was all he could conjure up through his heavy breathes as he laid back down in his bed. _'Two weeks.. Two weeks since I've been here, and nothing has gotten better.'  
_"Give it time, Natsu. Things will get better, I promise." Erza gave Natsu a strong smile before heading towards the door frame that no longer had a door attached thanks to Natsu.  
"Yeah, I hope so.." he gave her a weary smile before nodding allowing her to exit the room.

_UGH! This is becoming so frustrating, why are these people so nice? Are they trying to use me? _  
He questioned while thrashing in his bed trying to find a comfortable position but it ended in failure as he threw his pillow along with his hands into the air.  
_'FINE, Its as good as a time as any to start and do nothing all day.'_

Natsu walked down the seemingly endless hallway that led to a bathroom on the right, everything inside was marble besides the tub that was a type of plastic. Natsu stripped off whatever he was wearing and emerged himself into the cold water, allowing his body to heat it up almost to the point it was boiling.

With his new powers, Natsu didn't really need to bath or shower. He always smelled of Ashe and a burning wood stove, It didn't bother him or others as far as he was concerned.

After an hour he finally decided to get out of the water, putting on a black hoodie and black tight jeans, he wore black sneakers and wrapped his scarf around his neck as he headed out the door and downstairs towards the main Guild hall.

Laughter and chit chat filled the Guild and made the pinkette anxious, walking down the stairs he noticed the lively white haired female behind the bar as usual with Makarov sitting down with his eyes closed as if concentrating on something.

"Good morning Natsu!" Mira smiled happily

"Morning."

_Short and sweet reply, down here for 2 minutes and I'm already ready to leave.._

Natsu let out a sigh and continued walking to the back of the guild where there was a lone table next to a small window, he took his usual seat and relaxed back into his mind.

"_You know you can talk to your Guild mates about anything right? Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Erza shouted as Natsu was making his way back up the stairs to his bedroom._

_'I'm not going to burden you people with MY past, besides don't you have somewhere else to be?' He frowned as he left the scarlet haired women to become even more frustrated._

_'Why Is he so damn stubborn!?' she stomped away towards Makarov who was fully aware of their little argument._

"_Give it time Erza, he'll come around." _

**End flashback.  
**

_Oh right.. That stupid argument, everyone here just wants to bother me. I'd rather not talk to anyone and yet they pry and pry; hopefully one day they'll give up._

**With Mira:**

"Master?"

Makarov looked up from his little nap on the bar "Hmm?"  
"When does Erza come back from her mission?" Mira asked with a semi concerned look on her face.

"She should be back within the next few hours, If I'm correct, why?"

Mira sat there thinking _'What if Erza and Natsu had to go out on a mission?' _An evil smile crept onto Miras face as the Master knew he wasn't going to like what she was thinking.  
"Well, spit it out women!" The Master nearly shouted allowing everyone in the Guild to hear him.

"What if, and bear with me here, what IF we put Erza and Natsu on a mission together? They'll both get to know each other a little better and maybe it'll help Natsu?"

"Hmm.. I mean, that could wor – BUT what if he loses control?" Both frowned at the statement, it was true. If Natsu decided to lose it, something bad could happen and especially if it led to more property damage.

Mira snapper her fingers and flash Makarov a smile "It'll work, we'll place them on an easy one. You can lie and say its something thats urgent and needs to be done immediately and that Natsu will be the only one available! Its perfect!"

The Master let out a small sigh before nodding in agreement "This could work, Ill check the board and see what easy mission I can send them on" with that being said the master jumped off the counter and headed towards the board.

**Meanwhile with Erza:**

"Lucy!" Erza shouted trying to find her blonde friend in the crowd of people

Erza noticed a hand waving and figured it was Lucy as she pushed her way through the crowd to get there

"Erza! Look at how cute this is!" Lucy practically having a heart attack by just looking at the animal

"W-what is it?"  
"Its a cat, silly!" Erza looked again and shook her head "No, that is not a cat. Its blue!"

She was right, the cat was blue and rather tiny with large eyes and tiny paws "I'm going to buy it er him or her"

Erza face palmed and waved her hand pretty much saying whatever, Lucy was going to do what she wanted to anyways, she had her own apartment and if it allowed cats there wouldn't be any real problem.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, Lucy walked out of the pet store with the blue cat hanging onto her shoulder and Lucy carrying a bag which Erza assumed had food and basic cat stuff.

"Are you ready to go?" Erza asked while Lucy nodded in agreement

"Hey, Erza. What do you think we should name him?" Lucy asked as a small frown surfaced, she didn't fully think it through. "Uhh" Erza looked up to the sky while poking at her chin trying to think of a good name

"What about Happy?" Erza asked

The frown that Lucy once had was completely over taken by her wide smile as she pretty much jumped up and down "I like it!" she announced

After walking for a few minutes they arrived back at the Guild with the cat never leaving Lucy's shoulder

As soon as the doors to the Guild opened up everyone seemed to stop talking as they looked towards the two who just walked in, one they got in a lot of the Guild mates headed towards them and started asking questions about the new pet "Happy"  
"Whats his name?" Macao was the first to ask

"Happy" Lucy exclaimed as she was a proud new pet owner.

Erza slowly made her way by everyone and made her way to the bar so she could tell Makarov that the mission was a success.

"Erza my dear! How did the mission go, a success I'm assuming?"

"The mission went without a hitch, though it was a rather boring mission If I might add.." Erza said with slight disappointment hindering in her words

"Well, I have an urgent mission for you and Natsu"  
"N-Natsu!? Master you must re consider this! You know he could go berserk or something!" her words were rushed and slightly incoherent as she continued to shake her head, knowing it was a terrible idea to let Natsu out on a mission, _'Alone with her' _a slight shade of pink made its way to her cheeks as she said "no, I can't what if he tries indecent things?!" she practically shouted.

"Whos doing indecent things!?" one of the Guild mates asked  
Erza rolled her eyes "Come on Erza, it'll be fine. I need it done!" the master tried to persuade the stubborn women but she didn't seem to budge.  
After thinking about it for a minute she looked around the guild in an attempt to find the pinkette she would soon be paired with

She took a quick glance at him, at first he looked content where he was, but she practically stared at him to notice that wasn't the case, he looked "miserable" she said in a whisper.

She let out a sigh and look back at the Master before nodding and agreeing to what he wanted done.

"Fine" she let her head down in defeat

The Master instantly perked up with Mira snickering in the background  
_'What are these two up to?'_ A random mission the master wants done, and Natsu being her partner.. With Mira snickering like a school girl in the background, what could these two possibly want?

Erza started walking towards Natsu, who now had his head down.  
She took a seat across from where he was sitting as she gave him a genuine smile "We have a mission to do, Natsu."

"What? Since when am I allowed to leave the Guild, I've been basically trapped here as a prisoner!" he let out a tired moan "Go by yourself."

"Not going to happen, Master said you had to come, now get up and lets go!" she was losing patients _'This is pointless'_

Natsu sat there for a bit _'This could be a good chance to finally get out of the Guild and get some fresh air.. then again I have to be with her. I can't see this ending well, for either of us' _Natsu let out a small chuckle and nodded "Alright, Alright. I guess Its about time I got some fresh air anyways, right?" 

"What kind of mission are we doing anyways? Are we hunting down someone!?" Instantly the normal aura that covered Natsu was gone, as a certain blood lust came over him, his eyes becoming pitch black.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted at him, awakening him from whatever he was thinking.

"Aha sorry, habbit." he scratched the back of his neck and looked down as a shade of pink lingered on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Anyways, no we won't be 'Hunting' anyone" She turned back to glare at him a look that said, don't fuck with me "We have to make a few deliveries I guess, but one of the customers hasn't answered so we're going to go and check it out."  
'_Boring' _he thought.

**End:**

**Love it or hate it, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Reviews:**

** JJ - Haha thanks, hopefully they end up being more than friends but hey, who knows.**

** Jizang – A new update just for you!**

**As always favorite, follow, review! The more encouragement the more I want to write or well will make time to write**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh ho ho, It's been a reallllllllly long time! What is this, Chapter 5? I think its chapter 5.

Story continues to grow dark and stuff.

Anyways:  
Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters and blah blah blah..

"_Are you ready boy?" The demonic stood upright looking down to his challenger_

_The boy nodded as he let the flames engulf his body, eyes turning solid black, scales covering his body, and finally dagger like claws to give him his almost Dragon like look, as the boy charged at the massive figure_

_The boy swung with his right fist aiming for the beasts head, just to have the beast grab the boy and toss him aside  
"You're charging at me with too much emotion, clear your mind boy." The demons voice boomed as it echoed the halls they were standing in._

_Recovering the boy stood back up this time focused and ready, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe as he allowed the air to circulate through his lungs, this time charging again as he slid under the demon and shot upwards towards the demons back, he cocked his leg back and kicked forward with such a force the demon was forced forward and tumbled down rocketing dust and debris into the air. _

_When the dust settled the demon turned so he was now lying on his back, the demon let out a mighty laugh "Very good boy, very good indeed! You've excelled above and beyond what we thought your capabilities would be!" The demon jumped to his feet and walked over to the now grinning boy as he held his head high.  
"I see the boy is ready." Another voice from behind the shadows spoke up_

"_Yes Igneel, Its seems as if hes ready to be on his way."_

_With the sight of Igneel, the boy ran full steam towards the Dragon as he jumped onto the Dragons head  
"Its good to see you, Natsu. Its seems as if you've grown quite strong with the powers of the Demons and Dragons imbued in you, nothing can stop you."_

_Tears flowed from Natsu's eyes as he tightened his grip around the massive Dragon.  
"I'm gonna miss you Igneel" was all he could say through hiccups and sobs_

"_So you remember what today is, right?" The Dragon asked_

_"Its time for me to go back, back to the place that corrupted me, tortured me, and made every day a trying day." The boy sighed as he closed his eyes "Can't I just stay here?"_

"_You have things you must achieve, we chose you to continue on the legacy of both Dragon and Demon. We believe you will bring great things to the Earth, just remember – times have changed._

_The World you left is no longer the same, the war is over as you remember and cities are rebuilding. Some cities even have magic, though I don't expect you to remember everything when you leave here. Most your memory of us will be wiped out, as your powers will lay dormant until you're ready. Do you understand?"_

_The boy nodded  
"Good, Igneel. Its time he goes" the demon walked up to the dragon putting his claw like hand on the Dragons back "Its time we say our goodbyes old friend."_

"_You heard him Natsu, Its time." The Dragon could have sworn he felt a tear creep out of his eye but neither of those around him saw it so he shook hes head allowing the boy to fall to the ground._

_The boy looked up with a smile, "Ill make you both proud!"_

_"Alright Zeref, open the gate and shove him through it" Igneel chuckled at the boys expression as Natsus face dropped "I'm kidding I'm kidding"_

_The boy pouted as a bright light surrounded him "Good luck, Natsu." was the last thing he heard before the light vanished and he found himself lying in the same spot he blacked out on._

"Natsu, you're zoning out again.." The red haired girl was not amused by his behavior, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically "You do remember we have to go on a mission, right?"

Natsu waved her off "Yeah, Yeah.. I remember. Deliver some boring stuff and what not."

"Good. Cause we leave now." Erza stood up and grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the guild.

Once outside she let go of him and pulled out the coordinates for the deliveries, Natsu stood up and brushed off his clothes "Why do you need me anyways?" The pinkette asked annoyed

"I have to keep an eye on you at all times." she let out a sigh "Trust me, I don't wanna do this anymore than you do. So lets get it over with so I can go back home.."

The streets of Magnolia were especially busy today, between people going to and from work and markets selling off their magic trinkets, which often broke after the first day. The day seemed to be as hectic as Natsu could remember. After being stuck in the Guild for a few weeks, proving he could control his powers and not go ballistic and burn everything down. Makarov gave Erza the order to deliver, though she wouldn't get paid a lot for it. She wouldn't complain, Makarov was pretty much her father after all.

After walking for about an hour or so they arrived at a 3 – floor apartment, It was one of the older building that still stood in Magnolias walls, Ivy climbed up the sides of the walls, the stairs were cracked and windows were smashed.  
Natsu and Erza both looked at each other for a second before Natsu asked "Are you sure this is the right place?" The girl nodded and gulped as they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered so Erza turned around ready to leave, Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed his stupid grin. "Let me try, ok?" Erza nodded as Natsu walked up to the door almost banging on it, finally someone came to the door.

The man stood about 2 Feet higher than Natsu and easily tripled his weight, the odor that spewed out of the door was putrid, Erza gagged as Natsu did his best to keep his composure as the smell lingered in his nostrils.

"Well, what the fuck do you two want?" the man walked closer to Natsu, his body odor was even worse than what the inside of the house smelt like.  
"We're here to deliver you a package, sir." Natsu said bowing while handing the man the package

"We just need you to sign this" Natsu grabbed a metal clipboard from Erza and a pen, but before he handed the man either of the items a scream bellowed in Natsus ears. It wasn't loud enough for Erza to hear, but it was loud enough for his Dragon like senses to pick up.

"Excuse me sir, but before you sign this. Did you hear that?" Both Erza and the man looked at Natsu like he was going crazy, "Hear what punk?"

"It sounded like a scream, maybe it was my imagination, Sorry sir." but again before Natsu could hand the man the pen and paper, he let out a ridiculous chuckle. "I didn't think those whores were being that loud, then again I couldn't hear anything. How did you hear a scream when they're below the 2 floors of solid concrete?"  
The pen Natsu was holding snapped as he dropped the clipboard, Erza tried calming him down because she knew where this was going. "Well boy, how did you hear it? Are you here to take one home? I can sell you one for a really good price!" The man exclaimed as he continued laughing "You could always bring the whore beh -" He was cut off as Natsu jumped up and kicked the man directly in the head knocking him off his feet and through the building door.

"Natsu, come on its not worth it. Lets just tell the Police, I was told to Not allow you to fight." Erza was a bit worried, she could tell he was angry, she was as well but this was a police matter not theirs..  
"Go home Erza." He said coldly as his fingers elongated and skin became covered in scales.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. This was new to her, she's seen him covered in fire but not this. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit terrified. Before she could say anything else Natsu dashed through the door and landed directly on the man that laid before him "Listen you little shit, this trick of your won't work!" The man thought it was fake, a front to scare him.. He was wrong.

Natsu's eyes were as dark the abyss as he smirked showing fangs, "You think its a game? Weird." Natsu took his right hand and jabbed it into the mans side, blood squirted out as the man shouted and begged for him to stop. "Where are the girls?" his voice was low and fullof anger and hatred, he sounded nothing of this Earth.  
"I – I can show you, please just stop!" Natsu made one last twist with his wrist and pulled it out of the mans side..

Meanwhile..  
Erza ran as fast as she could back to the Guild, she had to tell the master what just happened..  
She hoped she could get to him in time, before Natsu really does burn down half the city.

Back with Natsu..

Natsu picked the man up and pushed him aside, "I don't need your help to find them." And with that he kicked the man back into the wall, twisting his neck as he fell lifeless to the ground.

Slowly walking downstairs a floor he ran into a few more lackeys "Who the hell are you?" One of the men shouted, "Erigor kill this idiot!" A man with white hair dashed towards Natsu holding out a knife and aiming straight at Natsus throat.

Natsu smacked the man out of the air with ease as the man fell unconscious against the wall. Natsu pointed towards the men and gave a come get me grin as he walked back out the door and up the stairs, 6 men chased after him, 5 had knifes and 1 had a pistol. They got upstairs and looked around.

"Did he run away? That fucking coward" one of the men spat as he started to walk back down the stairs, but before he could the door closed on him, then the front door.  
"This is your punishment." A cold voice boomed as it sent shivers down the mens spines, "who the fuck do you think you are boy?!"

The room became pitch black as Natsu walked behind one of the men thrusting his claw through one of the mens back as he gurgled on his blood, "You all die, here." Natsu let out menacing laugh as he jumped on another man and started laughing, his jaw opening wide showing his sharp teeth, a whitish black flame spewed from his mouth and onto the man he stood upon, setting the mans face ablaze as he screamed in agony.  
"Fuck this, find an exit!" one of the men shouted "Tch, not so fast their killer."  
"What the fuck are you?!" Natsu jumped to the man kicking him back into the wall "Your nightmares."

he walked up to the man grabbing him by the throat as he tilted his head, "Sleep well." he squeezed his hand together as it snapped the mans neck, lifeless and dangling in Natsu hand as he dropped him to the floor.

A few hours went by..  
Erza brought back Makarov, Mira and Laxus to where Erza last left Natsu. When they entered it was dark and smelled of flesh and blood.  
"There are women downstairs that Im sure need help." A cold voice came from the shadows.

"What did you do boy!?" Makarov shouted

"So do the women downstairs not matter? I can deal with them as well.." They could see an evil smirk in the corner of the room they entered as he withdrew from the shadows retracting his claws and scales but his eyes and teeth stayed the same.

The 3 shuttered at the sight as Natsu allowed light to enter the room, bodies were thrown about, body parts thrown away from their owner.

"Natsu, what the hell!? I told you we could tell the police!" A tear dropped from her eye, "This isn't right.." she shook her head as Laxus took her back outside.

"I will go downstairs and release the women, as for you.. Well I'm not really sure what to do with you. The Police will be all over this and so won't the news. How do I hide someone or something that can kill on a whim with no remorse?"

"I was raised to do this, Makarov. Whether you believe its right or wrong is no concern of mine."

The boy snapped

"Have you no humanity in you boy!?" The master shouted.

Natsu let out a sigh before walking out "I guess not." his eyes returned to their normals onyx color as he walked past Erza and Laxus who both refused to look at him. He just walked, and walked till he found a tall enough building to climb, he jumped up and latched onto the wall as he scurried his way up the wall to the peak of the building, the sun was setting. Natsu feels like he should think its beautiful but he can't "Have you no humanity in you boy" the words sunk deep into his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**So, sorry for the really late chapter. I've been working 60+ hour weeks and its killing me! Anyways, this story has a plot it just has to thicken, Ill get there just be patient.  
Just before you go asking well why where there a bunch of women trapped in a basement, well we'll get to it later! Mmkay?**

**Love it, hate it. Leave a review! Hell favorite or follow too :D**

**Till next time, I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

** So uh.. This is what? 3 – months later? _ Oh well, have a new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, though the idea of this story is mine. ;)**

**Chapter 6?  
**Natsu sat on top of the building he just recently scaled for a few hours, or maybe it was more than just a few. He didn't care, the night was beautiful - the sky was full of stars while the moon was big and bright, illuminating everything that rested below it.  
Natsu felt lost, for lack of a better term. The thought of killing was just so... Insatiable; but he also felt guilty. Sure, he's killed a lot of men, women and children back when the war was still around but those were just orders, right? Wrong. Any normal person would've said no, or tried resisting – but not Natsu, he always felt a massive blood lust towards other humans.  
'Maybe another war wouldn't be such a bad idea?'

He shook the thought, 'No. Not yet' these cities and people finally started to rebuild, It would be a shame to destroy something of little progress. 'Why destroy half, when you can destroy the entirety of it'.

He then jumped down from the building in search of a little release.

**Back at the Guild:**

Erza sat in front of the guild with her arms crossed, not amused by what played out in front of her. Everyone wanted Natsu out, to tell the Police he's a monster and to have him executed. Sure, Erza saw everything that Natsu has done – but she felt like giving up on him was a cowardly act.

A quiet girl, blonde and rather busty recently joined the guild after being released from her kidnappers basement along with a few other girls. Lucy spoke - "H – he did save our lives, he can't be that bad?"

The girls friend nudged her a bit and gave her a "be quiet look", Lucy shook her head. "I'm sure whatever he did could be overlooked?"

Everyone looked at Lucy with a faces of murderous intent, Lucy squealed and sat back down "I'm sorry, Its not my place to speak."

After some bickering and arguing amongst the crowd the Master decided to finally speak up "The Guild will not expel Natsu. He is too dangerous and can easily do more damage to the city if we just let him run around."

"SO WHY NOT KICK HIM OUT OF THE CITY!?" Cheers bellowed behind the statement.  
The Master shook his head "Even if we did. He can climb the wall. Why can't some of you try making him your friend? Erza is the only one who's tried, and that's mainly cause of orders."

After a few more complaints and pointless arguing the chatter ceased and most of the crowd calmed down, until a younger man with dark black hair who wasn't wearing a shirt finally spoke up "Ok, so what do you expect us to do? Just become friends with a guy who can murder on a whim and not care?" (Doesn't that just sound lovely?)

"Well, yes. Exactly that, just show him the city. Help him adjust, we still don't know much of his past so maybe get close enough to find out a bit more? Maybe that's what he needs! I know Fairy Tail won't back down and let a fellow guild member crumble!" The Master shouted the last part, hoping to get some of the guild members to agree, sadly on a few did 'A few is better than none, I suppose. Dammit, I needa drink'  
Master stepped down off the stage and waddled over to the bar where Mirajane was looking at the master with a more serious expression than usual. "Don't give me that look Mira." 

"Why are you helping this boy so much?" Was all the bar maid asked.

"Because, I read about another child just like him. Its only a legend but it was written 5 years ago, the war was only over for 5 years and a boy about the same age as Natsu appeared, at first the boy seemed fine and happy - but was months went by he started becoming distant and unaware. Well, to make a long story short the village he was staying at was attacked by a few bandits, he killed the bandits and then turned on his own village. No rhyme or reason, just killed them al -"  
"WHAT THE FUCK MASTER! Natsu will probably do the same things to us!" Mira shouted attracting all sorts of looks from her guild mates "Er, sorry."

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying.. Natsu hasn't become distant, or unaware and he seems really protective over certain people who are stuck in awful situations. The only reason he killed those thugs was because they had women captured and locked in a basement. See where I'm going with this?"

Mira just shooked her head "No, I don't." The Master face palmed and gulped down some of his beer "If we can just get him to be that protective over someone or something in the Guild, we may be able to keep his blood lust in check."

Mira sat and thought about everything that was told to her "So wait, why not just tell the Guild that? It would probably cause less problems?"

"No, cause we need just one who will TRULY get close to him and not get close to him for the hell of it. We need someone seriously willing to help him, and possibly all of our future. That boy is going to get me into a lot of trouble.." The Master shivered at the thought of having bills for repairs and other damages sent to him.

Back with Erza:  
Erza was staring out of the window and at the sky, her mind wandering all over. From her ex – boyfriend Jellal to Natsu.. Who she wanted to help, but didn't even know where to begin. This wasn't a challenge Erza was going to lose, no. She would over come and help him, even if he didn't like it! "Alright! Lets this started" She shouted throwing her arm in the air as she headed outside to find the boy.

**Deep in the city of Fiore;  
**"Did you hear what happened to Bosco and his men?" A hooded figure sat on top of a tree branch while looking down at a group of people.

One of the men chuckled "He was a pussy anyways, though. Ill miss the women he gave us" he sighed  
"oh well, but what of the man who killed them?"  
There was an eery silence.  
"You mean.. Me?" A shadow jumped out of the ground, his pink hair and a toothy grin that would soon be a person no one would want to see.

The master of the group spoke first "You seem to like power, boy. I have a question for you, why not join us? I'm sure with our power and yours we'd be truly unstoppable." the master smirked reaching a hand out to the boy, that was the last time the master saw his hand as it fell to the ground with a fountain of blood spewing out the stub.

"Y – you little bastard! Kill him men!" the master almost screaming at this point as he was infuriated at the boy.  
One by one, his men were slaughtered, blood rained down on the survivors as they tried running  
"Where are you guys going? You think I'd let you escape?" Natsu let out a feral growl as he jumped towards those trying to run, the first one he grabbed was no older than 16, crying and begging for his life wasn't going to work.  
"Why cry? Would you hesitate to kill someone?" Natsu asked while tilting his head

"Please, I do -.." Natsu was quick as he pulled the teens head clean of his body and tossed it at one of the men running, "You're next" he then leaped toward the straggler and shoved a claw in his back, grasping his spine and snapping it.

After he cleaned up the stragglers, and anyone else trying to run he walked back towards the master, "W – what are you?"  
Natsu only answered with 'your demise' as he plunged a fist directly into the masters chest.

**The morning after Natsu killed an entire guild.  
**"The Police are saying this is one of the worst cases of Guild related violence they have ever scene, multiple deaths and not a single survivor. Police are still looking for the men responsible for these actions."  
Makarov let out a heavy sigh, Natsu is becoming uncontrollable, but if we kicked him out of the Guild, what would happen? The Master had a heavy heart as he finally decided to do something the entire Guild wanted, after what he did last night.. There was no turning back from what he's done, and the Master was to tell the Police of who it was.

Walking out of his office, he noticed someone lingering in the shadows.  
"So.. I'm sure you know what I have to do now, Natsu."  
The shadow grinned "Of course, and I don't think I'd want it any other way. Just remember, no one in your guild is safe."  
"Is that a threat?"  
The shadow laughed "A threat? You know as good as anyone that I don't threat. Ill kill everyone here, If that what it would take to prove that I ain't fucking around, Master."  
Makarov shook his head "That wouldn't be necessary, you're free to leave. You are no longer bound to anyone in this guild. I just hope you know what you're doing, I'm sure your past was even worse than anyone here can imagine, but we've all had it rough. Life isn't supposed to be easy, Natsu." And with that the Master left, leaving behind a frowning Natsu ' Life isn't easy.' Ha, at least I can make it fun!

The Master walked his way downstairs towards the main lobby to see all his "children" laughing and enjoying themselves.  
"Goodmorning, everyone! Mira can I get a beer?"  
"Of course master." Mira smiled as she gave him a mug with his favorite alcoholic beverage.  
"I have something to announce, and I'm sure you'll all be happy with decision. Natsu has been kicked out of the Guild, for good."

There was a moment of silence before cheers erupted "Finally!" "Its about time" "Lets have a party!"  
Everyone was extremely happy, besides Erza of course.  
Erza made her way towards the master but before she could say anything the doors to the guild we're ripped wide open, the master expected it to be Natsu, but instead it was someone else he had no desire to see. "To what do we owe the pleasure.. Hades?"  
There was no answer, as a group of mages (?) ran into the guild behind Hades.  
"Makarov, your Guild mate has done something unforgivable. As a Dark Guild even we have boundaries, but to send one of your own to slaughter those men!? UNFORGIVABLE!"  
Hades let his dark magic pour out of his body.

"Wait, before we have a fight and probably destroy half the city, let me just say the man who was in charge of those killings had no tie to this Guild. He was exiled from Fairy Tail earlier today, we are not responsible for his actions. If you so choose to continue on with this nonsense, I will not forgive you for bursting in here threatening my children." The Master started growing and emitting a bright white light "DO NOT LOOK DOWN ON US HADES!" Makarov then launched a pure white ball of energy towards Hades who just dodged the attack. "Kill them all!" Hades announced while charging towards Makarov..

**Meanwhile outside of Fairy Tail.**

Natsu sat upon a building not to far from his former Guild hall.  
"Goodluck Fairy Tail."

.

**Back at Fairy Tail.**

Erza was using her extremely good swordsmanship to hold back 4 of Hades lackeys before fully over powering them, the man to her right, Grey wasn't having the best of luck as his opponent would constantly turn to water and dodge his attacks, Mira had to refuse to fight as she helped the injured.  
Fairy Tail was slowly losing ground as Hades men kept coming, that's when Hades finally let his greatest guild member into the fight – Gajeel RedFox, an Iron Dragon slayer. He was almost as sick and twisted as Natsu as he took battered Fairy Tail members and continued to beat them, he showed little to no remorse. Romeo, a younger boy of Fairy Tail decided to try and stand up to Gajeel, of course that failed as Gajeel launched a massive Iron pillar towards the boys face, shattering his nose and knocking him unconscious, before he could finish Romeo off, Gajeel was interrupted by Erza who immediately went on the defensive against Gajeels attacks.  
"Oo the mighty Titania, this will be fun" Gajeel cracked his neck as he continued his barrage of attacks.  
The Master noticing how badly he was losing had no choice but to call for a retreat, abandoning his Guild hall, but the Guild Hall was completely surrounded by Hades men  
Hades let out small chuckle " Do you actually think I'd let you little Faires escape?"  
"Hades, please. You don't have to do this."  
"Oh, but I do. The women will be slaves, traded in the underground, the rest can work for us or die."  
Erza spit up some blood "Like hell we'll ever give up to you, I'll fight till I die."

"Of course, Titania we can arrange that for you."  
With that being said Hades unleashed a torrent of dark magic towards Erza, piercing her stomach, she immediately coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Oh how the mighty fall, am I right Makarov!?" He let out a dark and sinister laugh as he stomped on Erza's chest.  
"Get off her!" A few of the Guild mates ran towards Erza in an attempt to stop Hades but was stopped almost instantly by Gajeel and Juvia.

"We surrender. Just please, let us treat Erza!" The master was pleading, on hands and knees.  
"The battle is ours boys!" Hades was quick to announce that he was bringing every member of Fairy Tail back to his Guild hall, so they could make even better examples of them.  
Of course the Police would've liked to stop all this from happening, but they knew Guild influences and as much as they'd like to arrest every single one of Hades guild members, they couldn't.

No one would rescue Fairy Tail.  
Or so everyone thought.

**6 months after the defeat of Fairy Tail.**

Most of the Fairy Tail members were turned into slaves while others would take jobs for Hades.

Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy, Cana, Evergreen, Grey, Elfman, and Romeo. We're all unlucky slaves, who were stuck doing whatever their masters wanted. A few members of FT were able to escape and seek shelter elsewhere while doing whatever they could to free those still stuck in Hade's Guild.

**Outside the wall of Fiore.  
** Natsu rested against the massive wall that separated Fiore and the baron wasteland.  
This is boring.. He thought to himself, the pinkette never heard about Fairy Tail again after Hades attacked them, Natsu was sure they could handle Hades and his men, ' I mean.. They have Erza, Laxus and Mystogan.. They should be able to handle it just fine.'

He shook his head violently 'why the fuck do I care anyways?'  
That's when Natsu finally drifted into a deep sleep...

A massive void, All that he saw was darkness.  
"How do you like your powers, Natsu?" An extremely dark and cold voice spoke up from the void.  
"It seems you're ready to fight for something yet again, no?" Another voice spoke up, this one a bit more warm.. I remember this voice. 'Igneel?'  
"Haha, so you remember boy! Good. It seems your powers are progressing rather well, tell me. What angers you, boy?"

'Besides remember my past? Nothing.'  
"Are you sure? You've had a good amount of thought towards that Fairy Tail crowd."

Natsu woke up panting.. 'pft, I don't care about those people.'  
That's when he remembered how hard Erza tried to get close to him, no matter how much of an asshole he was..

FINE! He shouted in anger as he slowly got up and made the climb up the wall.

He would never let rescuing Fairy Tail down, he was disgusted with the thought of saving them.. 'Ill just kill everyone, hmm'  
He walked towards the Guild hall of Hades, bringing his hood up over his head as he walked inside the dull building.  
"Who the fuck are you?" One of the members grabbed Natsu by the scruff of his shirt, leaning dangerously close to Natsu's face.  
Natsu threw his hands in front of his body "I mean no trouble, I was just looking for a guild to join."  
The member raised an eye brow, "Oh, are you a mage?" The pinkette nodded.  
"Good, wait here then Ill fetch the master." With that the member turned on his heel and walked towards the back of the Guild.

Natsu finally got a good look of everyone in the Guild, what really pissed him off was seeing Erza. She had shackles around her arms, legs, and neck. While members of Hades Guild beat her and used her as a foot rest.

A very dark and immense power was leaking off of Natsu, as he tried holding it back.  
A moment or so later Hades emerged from the back of the Guild, kicking a few of the Fairy Tail members as he walked passed them.  
"So, I heard you wanna join my Guild. You'll have to pass a test and defeat a few of my members."

"Oh, that's it? How about I defeat everyone, including you." Natsu lowered his hood his pink hair was noticed by the Fairy Tail members..  
"N – Natsu?" Erza was beyond stupefied along with some of the other members.

"You truly think you can defeat me boy!?"  
"Yes." Before Hades could retaliate Natsu snuck into the floor boards and appeared behind Hades, Hades was quick to react as he unleashed a torrent of his magic towards him, only scratching Natsu as he started to laugh "And the Guild I was in was defeated by you!?" Natsu started to laugh, before lowering his head allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, when his eyes were fully visable they were but a void of nothingness, Natsu looked almost lifeless.

The pinkette let out a small sigh before saying "you're dead." as he rushed towards hades and disappeared then re appearing while fully engulfed in dark, black flames. The heat was so intense it was pushing the members of the Hades Guild back.  
He lunged at Hades again this time blasting through Hades dark magic and grabbing him by the head and kicking him back into the wall, he gave Hades no time as he rushed towards him again, this time launching a fury of flame towards him, incinerating everything was touched by it, but before Hades could be hit by the flame Gajeel jumped down and pulled him away  
Phew.. That was close Hades thought.

"And you though this would be easy!" Hades let out a chuckle "Dont come into my guild and threaten me!"  
"Pft, my main goal is just you, but if you prefer to have your members all die. That's fine by me"  
Natsu quickly launched himself towards a few of Hades Guild member, killing all of them, Gajeel, Juvia and Hades all tried interrupting but couldn't get past the immense heat. Natsu threw the lifeless bodies at Gajeel and Juvia before running full steam towards Hades, but this time used his magic to create a black hole infront and behind him. "Its over" Natsu said quietly.  
The two black holes started pulling Hades in, his body was being ripped apart slowly, the immense pressure finally pulled to the point where Hades snapped.

**Alright, this is the last chapter. I need to think of a better story, I really suck with storylines and such. Sorry all.**


End file.
